the grass is always greener on the other side
by WhoAreYouAnyway
Summary: Daphne Greengrass was bored. Very bored. Can anyone give their opinion on this one? :D Even if it's just a "this story sucks". Doesn't matter. I wrote it because I was bored, and I've gotten zero feedback. That's even more boring.


_Hi people, so here goes... my first fan fic ever. Don't expect too much._

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters created by J.K. Rowling. I wrote it for fun, no money is being made on it and no copyright/trademark infringement intended.

* * *

"Is he looking? Oh I think he is! Isn't he? Dap?"

Daphne Greengrass's head jerked up. "Ehh, what?"

Pansy Parkinson's eyes got a dangerous glow to them and she raised one of her slim eyebrows. "What's up with you? You've been acting all… _thinky_… lately… Like right now. Studying potions during _breakfast…_?" Pansy shook her head and took a sip of her tea, glancing over at Draco Malfoy once more.

"Yeah, I don't know Pans… I think I…"

Pansy's eyes grew huge and round. "He's looking! He's definitely looking now! Do I look good enough?"

Daphne's heart sank. She peeked over at Draco. He _was_ watching them for once. "You look… dashing." she said picking up a spoon and starting to stir her cereal.

"DASHING!?!?!?!!??!", Pansy yelled flying out of her seat. "YOU SAY I LOOK _DASHING_?!"

Daphne dropped the spoon and moaned quietly.

Malfoy was definitely eyeing them now, as was the whole Great Hall. It had gotten embarrassingly quiet around the tables.

Daphne shrugged keeping her eyes down. "Yeah, well, I meant…"

"DASHING!!!" Pansy repeated. "How can you say that? Dashing is not something I want to look. Dashing is… _manly_!"

Then she turned around and ran off. Daphne sighed, grabbed her potions book and got up from the table.

* * *

Her footsteps echoed as she hurried down the stone hallway. Shoot, she was starting to pant. Now she'd look ridiculous when she got to the common room. Pansy always headed for the common room when she was upset, so that was the most likely place to find her now. Skidding around a corner Daphne ran straight into something hard. She gasped as the thing buckled away in front of her, and closed her eyes as the hall filled with a terrible noise. Silence. She opened one eye and spotted a suit of armor lying shattered before her. This was so not her morning. She stared down at the heap of metal and suddenly felt it was to blame for everything. "UHHHH! WHAT! DID! I! EVER! DO! TO! YOU!!!" she yelled at it, her scream echoing away. Miraculously one leg of the armor was still standing. Fury shot through her and she attacked the surviving leg swinging her potions book. That's when she heard a chuckle. Daphne looked up, still clutching the thick potions book in mid-air. "W-Who's there?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. "I _demand_ to know!" she piped up. It sounded ridiculous. She could feel her face flush. "Lovely…" she whispered to herself. Then she felt someone's presence behind her back and turned around too quickly, forgetting all about the potions book. At full speed it smacked straight into someone's chest. That someone caught it with a loud "ouf!".

It was a guy she had never seen before. He had brown hair ruffled up on his head like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Hey, watch it will you?!" he said in a harsh voice.

"Whatever, just hand me my book back." she replied trying to copy his tone. It didn't work out. Annoyed she made a face.

The guy glared back. "FINE!" he said loudly, thrusting the book at her.

Daphne had never been good with sports. She had never been one of the strong ones, nor one of the quick. She hadn't ever even been able to control a ball even. So as the heavy leather-bound book with "Potions" written on its cover in broad cursive letters came soaring at her through the air, she instinctively covered her head. With a loud *pow!* it hit the floor. The guy stared at her, looking astonished.

"_That_ scared you?!" he asked, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Of course not" she snapped as she started flattening the hair on the top of her head with her hands, trying to make it look like she had just been arranging it all along. The guy didn't look too convinced. Daphne's cheeks flushed red again. What did he know about hair anyway… She bent over and snatched her book off the ground.

"Well, I should go." Then she hurried off not waiting for a response.

* * *

When she entered the common room she found Pansy lying on one of the green couches.

"Pans.." she said slumping down by Pansy's head. Pansy muttered something into the pillows.

"Look, I didn't mean to be rude or anything… "

More muffled sounds.

"You know I didn't…"

Pansy surfaced from among the pillows. "Uh, I know… And I'm totally sorry I flew out at you like that."

Daphne laughed. "You're so weird…"

Pansy slid up to put her head on Daphne's lap. "We sure caught Draco's attention though, didn't we?" she said giggling. Daphne rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. Pansy continued. "It's Saturday tomorrow. I have a brilliant scheme… First there's a quidditch game, Slytherin's beating Hufflepuff and we're obviously going to be there… Then I thought that maybe you and I should go out on a secret mission after dinner. What do you say to that?" Pansy looked up smiling broadly. Daphne nodded not understanding anything.


End file.
